


The Greatest Privilege

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: Markus and you make history once again by being the first Human/Android couple to get married.





	The Greatest Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request on tumblr: First android/human marriage in the world with Markus?

History was about to be made again, just three years after the successful android revolution led by Markus liberated all androids. Within those three years, laws were changed to the point where there was virtually no difference between humans and androids.

Humanity began to adapt to living side-by-side with Android-kind and nothing was better proof of it than when you got married to Markus.

With his proposal came a million questions and doubts. Not of your relationship with him, of course, the two of you loved each other more than anything else. The doubts came from the fact that no human had ever married an android before.

When you voiced your concerns to your fiancé, all he did was smile and said, “I guess it’s time for us to make history yet again, my love.”

Just his words alone washed away all your worries.

The months after that were slightly hectic since the two of you wanted the best wedding ever. It wasn’t going to be obnoxiously grand but it was going to be big considering that almost the entirety of Jericho wanted to go.

The two of you did everything together; looking through the invitation card options, tasting cake samples, wasting time looking at dogs (“WE NEED IT” you almost screamed as you held up a tiny Maltese puppy in your hands) etc. Markus and you had even handwritten all the wedding invitations. Your hand cramped so many times that it stopped being funny after a while, Markus still found it hilarious, though.

The week leading up to your wedding, almost the entire world was buzzing with excitement. Every human and especially android knew about it and turned it into a massive deal. Markus and you, however, just spent your time watching movies and playing with your new Maltese puppy, Doop. Sometimes, for split seconds, you even forgot you were getting married to Markus since you were practically married to him already anyway.

On your big day, you had the best time of your life. All your friends and family were present to celebrate the occasion with you. Markus got to catch up with many of the androids he’d saved years ago while you got to chat extensively with his father, Carl. Then the time came to exchange vows and you swore you were dreaming.

“I never knew how much I could love a person,” Markus said while exchanging vows, “until I met you. (Y/N), getting to love you has been the greatest privilege ever to be gifted to me.” A tear slipped down your cheek before he wiped it away gently, a huge grin on his face. “Being allowed to love you for the rest of my life is an even greater privilege.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 23rd July 2018 :)


End file.
